


Till Death Do Us Part

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Friendship, Het, Infidelity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Till Death Do Us Part

"Ron?" Harry started and Ron looked over at his best friend. They were each on their second bottle of ale which was right around when Harry could no longer hold back whatever was on his mind.

"This about work, the kids, or my sister?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed but then he ran his hand through his hair and his smile turned into a grimace. "All three?"

Ron finished his bottle and picked up another. "I'll need this, won't I?"

"You'll probably need something stronger."

"We'll have that after we get you sorted. So, what's going on?" Ron had an inkling. Harry played his cards close to his chest but Ron knew him well. This was big.

Harry looked pained. "I never wanted to hurt Ginny. Or the kids, they mean the world to me."

"I love my sister but she's a lot like Mum, nagging and criticising. We've all been witness to it over the years but no one was about to get involved in your relationship." Ron sighed. "I understand more than you think."

Harry took a sip of his ale, studying Ron before asking, "Are you and Hermione happy?"

"We're not unhappy. I'll stay with her as long as she'll have me." Ron shrugged. "But you _aren't_ happy. You haven't been for a while. You two do what you can to keep your family together for the kids but it's obvious there's something missing between you. And if he can make you happy...." 

Harry swallowed hard. "He?"

Ron looked at him pointedly. "As soon as he went from Malfoy to Draco I had a feeling we'd end up here. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

Harry laughed again. "I didn't either. But I wasn't looking for this, you have to know that."

Ron nodded. "That's how I know this is the real thing. You'd never have sought it out. But it's what you want? He's what you want?"

A shy smile spread across Harry's face, the light in his eyes bright for the first time in ages making him look twenty years younger. "Yeah, he is."

"Has anything happened between you?" Ron hoped Harry would understand the question.

"No," he replied quickly then squeezed his eyes shut. "I—I kissed him. Just once. I told him it can't be more. Not yet."

Ron would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. Harry would always have a bit of impulsiveness about him but at least now he had the good sense to stop before it went any further. 

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We?" 

"You stood by me at my worst," Ron said fiercely as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You don't think I'm going to let you walk into this mess alone, do you?"

"You're the best," Harry replied, voice thick with emotion.

There were very few people Ron would die for. Hermione. Rose and Hugo. Harry. 

"No matter what happens, you're my best mate and don't you forget it."


End file.
